Calculating Simplicity
by CallingInDead
Summary: Q thinks the crew needs a little entertainment and takes matters into his own hands when he finds interest in a girl from another dimension. Changed title. formerly "Thought is the Basis of all Reality" OC/Data. M-language/later chap.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is a story i started based off of a conversation i'd had and how i thought i would somehow manage to get myself into Star Trek: The Next Generation dimension. just a little intro before the story starts. **

**i use my name...because well, it's me, or generally me, me in a couple of years?? lol.**

**enjoy. the chapters will be much longer than this but it's just a little prologue.**

**

* * *

  
**

The little portable DVD player to her left let off a soft blue glow that settled over the features of her face and outlined the curves and waves of the thin comforter laying over her body and clutched around her shoulders. A good sized cat was nestled against her left side, her head held nobly as her mother shifted a little onto her stomach more than her side, her face still aglow with the blue-white light. In the corner of her room a figure appeared with a small pop of white light, illuminating the quant room even more for a fraction of a second leaving a tall male in white robes with dark hair looking towards the female and her feline. Strolling with the carelessness that only an immortal could he clasped his hands behind his back and leaned parallel with the bed to look at the face of the slumbering girl. He'd watched her for a few days, her and her friend, she interested him for some reason so he decided to pay her a personal visit, besides he needed some new entertainment, and something told him that the crew of the Enterprise did as well.


	2. No More Dead Bodies For Daddy

chapter two...5 million years later -.- i'm so tired and i've had so much homework. and i have had no clue on how to start this. i have like 30 written pages in like the middle of this story but no start to it, and i have the most difficulty ever starting a story. so don't hate me.

anyway, yeah, okay. actually, i would like to say, the background, about the deaths and family members is all completely true. 100%. just a little tidbit *shrug*

anyway. yes. review, help me out. i don't own star trek i own me and my character and my cat and the story/plot line. is it sad that i'm too tired to even capitalize, i think yes.

_**

* * *

  
**_

So many stories start out with such simplicity.

'Once upon a time...'

'It all began with...'

Simplicity has never been my forte. And my life has never been very boring to say the least. Very little of this story is made up, most of it is true, maybe all of it, then again I could be making this all up of the top of my head. But how would you know the difference and how much would it really matter? If it entertains you, who really cares if I'm lying about this whole situation and maybe I'm just some girl typing a lie on a computer. Who's to say?

We take so many things for granted in our life. People were the one things that I tried to never do that too. I grew up with people dying and disappearing on me all the time. Family members would get mad one day and leave for years on end with no reason nor concern on how I felt. By my 16th birthday I'd lost two uncles, one of my best friends, three aunts, four pets, another friend, and both of my grandparents, not to mention my other best friend spending substantial amounts of time in and out of hospitals with numerous suicide attempts. Both of my grandparents whom I quite literally watched die, which was exceedingly disturbing, had raised me for the better part of the first 15 years of my life until the end where I seemed to take extra care of them. My grandmother and quite possibly my best friend ever had colon cancer and wasted away from five feet of concrete and the stronghold of my life to a thinning skeletal woman with amber eyes sunken way back into the past. My grandfather went five months later, with three feet of snow on the ground and half of the city of Evansville in darkness of an ice storm. He and I in the bedroom, and him suffering a heart attack and a stroke and suffocating while I stared at his gaping mouth and purpled face and I know that half of me died within those five months.

This isn't a story of pity, nor do I want anyone to feel the obligation of apology, but background is needed. Surprisingly I've never been much of sour person, I smile and laugh quite often and have been described by others as pleasingly random and a little insane. I do have a habit of being cynical and my grandmother used to tell me I had the distinct ability to see the darker sides of people and I will admit I have severe trust problems. I never did quite act my age and often acted the part of a mature adult through my childhood and preferred to speak to an 80 year old to an 18 year old no matter what. Throughout my life I was largely ignored and belittled by my parents and sister (going so boldly as being told they liked her more and they were obligated to love me not to like me) so I found that a book or a movie or a TV show was more love than I was getting from my parents and when I was anywhere that wasn't my grandparents. An early part of my life included a SciFi by the name of _Star Trek._ I'd often watch it and I found that I had a distinct crush on Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy and never could quite decide between the two. As I grew up I strayed from the comforts of the show and went a different way. At some point after the deaths of my grandparents I found myself retreating back to the familiar norm of the _Enterprise_ and I found that I regularly wanted to find a way into the stories I'd known so well. My friend later introduced me to _The Next Generation _where I promptly found myself betraying my Vulcan and my Doctor for a certain golden skinned android. I also found an odd connection to a certain Q and the ideals that because he was real, and because the ideals of multidimensionality, infinite possibilities in infinite dimensions, I came to the conclusion that in some dimension Q was real, and thus, being "God-like" could travel and do just about anything and I decided that would not limit him to inter-dimensional travel. I can't begin to tell how many conversations began with such an ideal between and my best friend. Of course it was all nonsense….or so we were told. Personally I never found it so farfetched, though I cannot speak for him, I know that parts of me still wished for "a dream to become reality and spread throughout the stars."

* * *

"_No more dead bodies for daddy tonight."_

Dr. Dakota Block stares at the dying form of her zombie-like husband and I yawn. _Planet Terror_ was on **HBO** for probably the tenth time in seven days and thus, with my lack of a real social life this was my tenth time watching in seven days. I mouthed the words along with the characters and find myself yawning again and stretching on my couch. I didn't even love this movie that much. My parents were out somewhere and everyone online had either gone to bed or gone out for the night and I'd been left to entertain myself. And failing drastically is what I was doing. I'd already managed to beat myself two times in chess over two hours beforehand, and was left in a stale mate with two kings and found I had a new habit of staring at it for long periods every time I glanced down or walked back into the room to see if I could decipher a move. With no such luck I flipped off the TV and the WOWbox and rubbed my heavy eyes double checking the chess board. Scully stared at me just as sleepy and I scooped her up flipping off the lights as I wandered, half asleep, to the back of the house to my bedroom with the little DVD player on the bedside table.

And that's all I remember. My head pounds against my skull angrily as I silently wish for a bottle of Excedrin or Advil or something to ease the aching. A small 'pat' and the distinct sound of pills in a bottle reaches my ears perhaps a little too loudly and I snap alert at the noise. On the ground before me sits a little pill bottle of Advil, filled to the brim and I can't help but raise an eyebrow at the random bottle. Almost as random as the couch I'm sitting on. I'd long since kicked off the blanket wrapped around me to find that I was definitely no longer in my house, I was definitely no longer on Earth for that matter. The world around me is rocky and dirty and the sky is green with twin orbs, moons more than likely, orbiting much closer than Earths. No trees, no animals, and no people. I scrunch my nose and weigh the pros and cons of taking the pills eventually deciding against it. The world looks oddly familiar though I can't quite place where or why.

"You can have whatever you desire."

A males voice, just as familiarly unrecognizable as the planet itself states in my ear happily. But no one is around and I find my temper jumping slightly.

"Anything you want."

The couch sinks next to me and I lurch defensively and find why everything looks so familiar and laugh causing the immortal beside me to cock his head amused.

"Q….." I laugh again. "Wow. My dreams just keep getting better and better."

He smiles his coy little smile and raises an eyebrow at me leaning back crossing his legs. "Oh, my dear little friend. This is no dream. That is…" he pauses as if for suspenseful build up before he finishes his sentence. "unless you want it to be."


End file.
